User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Flamefang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Flamefang (talk) 16:40, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely! I'm glad to have someone else interested. Before you read anything, do take note that our wiki is currently under construction, and so what I do show you may not be entirely completed, or may change in the near future. That said, the basic idea of nation roleplaying should stay pretty much the same, so I'm sure that whatever you read will be informative. I should also emphasize that if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, they're the best way of filling in the gaps since so much is a WIP here. To start with I'd read the main page's section on "What is Nation Roleplaying?" just to give a general idea of what we're all about. Then you could take a look at the [http://nationrp.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_RP_Brainstorming/Format Nation RP Brainstorming] page, though everything on there is very loose, vague, and a lot has changed (Note that it has subpages linked by the section titles). Then you can take a glance at the Military Guide page to get an idea of what our guides might look like, note that there'll later be ones for things like Nation Building, Economy, and Politics that should lay these things out as simply as possible. Finally I'll direct you to a nation I made for a Nation RP forum that never got off the ground, although this nation is in a different format (forum), and is much more serious than what people will probably create here, it's a good example of just how far you can go when creating your nation. http://z6.invisionfree.com/Wars_of_Alosia/index.php?showtopic=84 Again, thanks for your interest, and feel free to ask questions. Things aren't as complicated as they look. Flamefang (talk) 05:34, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Nation Template I can give you a general idea, but not show you the entire thing at the moment. Since we don't have the maps completed yet, and the territory where your nation starts is a major part of how your nation is built, there're certain things that're currently difficult to describe. We're also going to have guides up for each of these major sections. But, for the moment, here's what we're looking for: Basic Information: Full Nation Name: Adjective: (China: Chinese) Capital City: Major Characters: (Ruler, char 2, char 3, etc. refer to Character Creation Guide). Government Type: (Monarchy, Empire, Republic etc) State Religion: (If any) National Colors: Government: Here you'd go into detail on your nation's government and how it functions, be sure to highlight any important persons within it like your major characters. Territories: Discuss the territories owned by your nation, what they produce, how wealthy they are, and as much detail as you'd like. This section can be considered to cover your economy. Foreign Policy: Your attitude towards other nations in general. Cover closer nations with more specificity, explaining how your nation feels about them and why. Society and Culture: Do what you want here, include magic and religion if prominent, if not explain why. Military: Explain your nation's attitude toward military matters, explain the organization of its military and the units it can recruit (refer to Military Guide) Hello, A few things have changed here, and I think it'd be best if you took the time to review them before we can proceed with this project. I'd be greatly appreciative if you could read this blog thoroughly, and then post any questions or comments you might have below or on my talk page. If you have any friends who've shown interest in this project, it'd be great if you could direct them towards this also. Click here to access the blog! Thank you, Flamefang (talk) 22:11, September 11, 2013 (UTC)